


Camp Crush

by taylortimeless



Category: Blondie (Band), Joan Jett and the Blackhearts
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, newwave, punkrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Joan is forced to go to a summer camp and is reluctant, but ends up falling for Debbie, a camp counselor.
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Joan Jett
Kudos: 15





	Camp Crush

“This is such bullshit.” Joan said staring out the window with her arms folded. They passed by the tall redwood trees that seemed to last for miles. Her ears had popped from driving up the mountain. The setting sun cast an orange and pink glow across the area.

She had to admit to herself that the scenery was beautiful but she would never say that out loud. “It’s for your own good Joan. You need to make...better friends.” Her mother replied. “I like friends!” Joan replies. “We don’t.” Her father replied before turning on the radio and turning on an oldies station. 

Her parents exchanged a smile, ignoring Joan’s protests. Joan couldn’t believe what was happening. She wanted to go home, not spend her summer at some stupid camp. This was going to be interesting. 

**********  
When she got to the camp she noticed a bunch of preppy looking people her age, she immediately wanted to turn around. “Why are you guys doing this to me? Do you hate me?” She asked. Her parents ignored her parking the car. 

Registration was awkward. Many of the camp counselors looked at her funny because of how she dressed. She could tell they probably hadn’t seen anyone who was punk except for on tv. A group of girls gave her rude glances, whispering amongst each other and giggling. Finding this as the perfect opportunity, Joan gave them a flirtatious wink and each of them looked surprised. 

Their surprise was suddenly replaced with anger. “You’re disgusting!” One of them shouted before all of them left registration. Joan’s parents looked at her in confusion. “What just happened?” Her mother asked. “Nothing.” Joan lies trying to hold back a laugh. 

When they were done registering her, one of the camp counselors had shown them around the camp. Her parents left soon after. Joan has got settled in her cabin. She ended up rooming with a girl named Rebecca who was very religious. 

“If you ask God for forgiveness, you too can walk the path of righteousness. You could ask him to cleanse you of anger or….impure thoughts.” She said scanning Joan’s outfit. Joan was screaming internally. She wanted to get out of here. 

********  
She surprisingly found a table in the mess hall. There she found a small group of guys Eddie, Tom, and Jack. They were pretty chill and funny so she didn’t mind sitting with them. “This one time I set my neighbors roof on fire, till this day they still don’t know it was me.” Eddie laughed. The entire table erupted with laughter. “What the hell man?” Joan replied trying to control her laughter. 

“This guy’s a legend!” Tom said. “Shit. Why can’t I room with you guys?” Joan smiled. “She says she’s on her way now. She’s just running a little late.” Joan heard one of the camp counselors say to an older man who was also one of the camp counselors. “She better hurry. Campfire is in a half hour.” The older man said shaking his head disapprovingly. 

Joan didn’t think much of it, continuing on with their conversation.  
********  
Everyone quickly found their seats around the campfire. Joan sat by her new friends she had met at dinner. The girls from the registration office earlier were already whispering, giggling, and pointing in her direction. “Hey Joan, do you like girls?!” One of them asked causing a large number of the people to start laughing at Joan. Luckily her friends didn’t. 

“No, fuck o—“ Joan said unable to finish her sentence when the a gorgeous blonde with shoulder length hair appeared before them. She was dressed in a camp counselor uniform except her shorts seemed to be shorter than the other counselors. She even wore a cute hat that reminded her of a Girl Scout leader. 

Joan could feel her heart skip a beat. She could hear some of the guys whistling flirtatiously. She was the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid her eyes on. She looked only a few years older than her. One of the counselors picked up an acoustic guitar holding it in the air. “Hi everyone, I’m Debbie. I’m a counselor here at Camp Sunrise. Sorry I’m late.” She smiled infectiously. 

“Fuck.” Joan thought to herself. She had never been so awestruck by anyone before. Looking at the woman she knew that this was the woman she wanted to marry. “Hey earth to Joan! Where did you go there?” Tom asked Joan, snapping her out of her trance. “Does anyone know how to play guitar?” Mr. Crabgrass asked. 

No one raised their hand. “Ms. Debbie here is a really good singer, so if anyone knows how to play guitar, that would be helpful!” Mr. Crabgrass continued. Joan felt like this was an opportunity to show off her skills so she raised her hand. Her stomach did flip flops when Debbie’s eyes landed on her followed by a sunny smile. “Great! Would you like to sit next to me?” Debbie asked patting the spot next to her. 

Joan tried to hide her blush, acting nonchalant. She walked over, taking a seat next to Debbie. Mr. Crabgrass handed Joan the guitar. They showed her the chords for the song and Joan began to play. She faced Debbie as she strummed the guitar. 

“I know a girl from a lonely street, cold as Ice cream but still as sweet….” Debbie sang. Joan was in awe by the blonde’s voice. It was like a dream. Her voice was soft, sultry, and almost addicting. Debbie looked into Joan’s eyes too giving her a smile as she sang. Joan felt as if they were the only two left in the world. It was as if no one else existed. 

“I got the blues, please come see, what your loving means to me....” Debbie dang. Soon everyone was on their feet clapping and moving along to the catchy song. Joan felt like she was on cloud 9. By the time the song ended everyone erupted into whoops and cheers. 

“Let’s give these two a hand!” Mr. Crabgrass said. Everyone cheered even louder. Debbie smiles waving at all the campers then turning back to Joan. “You did great!” Debbie said. “Thanks, so did you.” Joan replied, unable to stop herself from blushing. 

“You rock, Jett!” Eddie shouted earning a whoop from her group of guy friends. Joan made the “rock on” symbol with her hand earning some back from them. She was starting to enjoy herself. She couldn’t believe it. 

**************  
As she lay in bed that night she couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde. Her smile, her voice, everything about her drove her crazy. “That’s going to be the girl I marry one day.” She thought. She felt silly for thinking like this. 

She had also managed to get the song they sang stuck in her head. “Repent he said unto them as the sinner—“ Rebecca began pulling Joan from her thoughts. “Oh no. Here we go.” Joan said covering her head with the pillow. Rebecca was driving her crazy. She couldn’t stand being in the room with her. 

“The flames of hell burned with a fire—“ “For fuckssake!” Joan cried getting out of bed and storming out of the cabin. Who the hell does this at 1 in the morning? Joan made her way past some of the dark cabins. She was sure by now, others were fast asleep. 

As she walked across the campground, she heard a noise. She stopped in her tracks turning around seeing no one. Feeling uneasy she began walking again until someone stepped out in front of her causing her to bump into her. “Shit!” Joan cried. When she looked up she was gazing into a pair of familiar blue eyes. 

“God, I’m sorry. What are you doing out here so late?” Debbie asked with a hint of curiosity. “Couldn’t sleep. Crazy roommate.” Joan answers trying to keep her cool. A smirk played on Debbie’s lips. Looking into her eyes Joan realized that the woman’s eyes had a mischievous look. Bedroom eyes. 

“Who’s your roommate?” She asked. “Rebecca.” Joan replied with a sigh. Debbie began to laugh, trying to cover her mouth to refrain from being too loud. “Oh god, I’m sorry.” She said trying to hide a smile. “So am I.” Joan replied shaking her head. 

Debbie began laughing again. Joan thought this was adorable. “Oh that’s funny huh? Why don’t I sleep in your cabin tonight instead?” Joan joked. Debbie stopped laughing giving her a smile. “There’s only one bed.” Debbie replied. 

“Well the guess we’ll have to share then.” Joan laughed. There was a moment of silence between the two. They just gazed into the other’s eyes. “Who is that?!!” Mr. Crabgrass screamed from across the campground. In a panic, Debbie and Joan quickly ran. Joan wasn’t sure why she ended up following Debbie but she did. 

They had made it to her cabin, locking the door behind them. The two burst with laughter. When they were done, Joan inspected the room. It smelled like vanilla. Like Debbie. She smiled to herself. 

**********  
“You did what?! No way!” Joan said not believing what she was hearing. “Yes, I did. I dyed my hair green in high school. I didn’t exactly fit in.” Debbie laughed. The sound was infectious. Joan couldn’t believe her ears. “Do you have a boyfriend?” Joan asked out of nowhere even surprising herself. “Why?” Debbie asked with a smile. 

“Just curious.” Joan replied biting her lip. “I don’t have one.” Debbie replied. “Girlfriend?” Joan asked raising an eyebrow. Debbie shook her head as a blush rose to her cheeks. Joan leaned in closer to the blonde. “What are you doing?” Debbie whispered glancing down at Joan’s lips. 

Joan had only known her for a couple of hours but realized that she was falling for the blonde. The scent of vanilla invaded Joan’s nostrils. “I don’t know.” Joan replied leaning in and kissing Debbie on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. Debbie tasted like cherries. Debbie places her arms around Joan’s neck and Joan places hers around Debbie’s waist pulling her closer. 

Joan’s head was spinning. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Joan could feel debbie’s tongue begging for entrance which she happily granted her. Kissing Debbie felt like a dream. Their tongues fought for dominance. Joan picked Debbie up letting her wrap her legs around her slender waist. 

The two kissed passionately as though their lives depended on it. Joan places Debbie on the bed. Debbie looks up at her smiling. “Is this okay?” Joan asked. Debbie nods, her eyes clouded with want. Joan could feel herself growing wet seeing Debbie this way. Debbie motioned for her to come over and Joan crawled on top of her. 

Debbie unbuttoned her camp counselors shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Admiring the girl’s pale body, Joan removed her bra fast. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Joan whispered running her tongue down Debbie’s stomach earning a moan from the blonde. Joan began kissing down her body. 

She stopped at her underwear lightly kissing her from outside. Debbie shuddered. “Stop teasing” she whispered. Joan removed her panties and immediately started working on her clit. This causes Debbie to moan lightly. It was as if she was trying not to be too loud. Joan smiles to herself. “Challenge accepted.” She thought. 

Joan began sucking on her clit causing Debbie to cry out in pleasure. Debbie moves her hips forward for more friction. Before they knew it Debbie was sitting on Joan’s face as she worked her tongue. “Oh fuck...fuck. Oh Joan...fuck!” Debbie cried trying to cover her mouth. 

Debbie began riding Joan’s face and Joan sped up the pace with her tongue. “Oh god...fuck...I can’t…” “just let go princess.” Joan said. Before she knew it, Debbie had came. Joan lapped up her juices. They laid next to each other and Debbie was wrapped in Joan’s arms. A song suddenly popped into Joan’s head. This was an odd time to start singing but she wanted to serenade the girl. 

“Ah, Now I don’t hardly know her. But I think I could love her. Crimson and clover.” Joan sang. Debbie sat up smiling laying her head on Joan’s chest and tracing circles on her stomach. She giggled as Joan sang. “Are you serenading me?” Debbie smiled. “Yeah.” Joan replied. 

“Ah...when she comes walking over….” Joan continues singing. Debbie sits up. A mischievous look in her eyes climbing on top of Joan. She looks down at Joan with a smirk. Joan stares deep into the beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. 

Debbie’s hand softly caressed her face. Joan couldn’t stop staring at Debbie’s lips. She wanted to kiss her again. As if Debbie read her mind she leaned down planting sweet kisses on Joan’s lips. They shared kisses for a while before Debbie moved to the side licking the shell of her ear. This made Joan shiver. It was as if something struck a nerve causing her to move her hips forward. 

She needed her now. Debbie begin placing kisses on her neck lightly sucking on it. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Debbie began kissing down further and further until she had gotten to Joan’s center. Her vore was throbbing. “Debbie please…”Joan begged. 

Debbie smirked before leaning in and licking her where she needed it most. Fuck. She was skilled with her tongue. There was no way this was her first time. Joan cried out as Debbie swirled her tongue around licking and sucking in all the right places. It didn’t take to long before she could feel herself coming close. “Shit...I’m coming close!” Joan cried. “Shit shit shit!” Suddenly Debbie stop causing Joan to cry out in a want and confusion. 

“Why’d you stop?” Joan asked. “I want to hear you beg.” Debbie whispered seductively. “Please…” Joan begged. “Please what honey?” Debbie asked enjoying seeing the girl squirm before her. “Please make me come.” Joan cried. Debbie smirked before going down and sucking at the girl’s clit. 

Joan cried out in pleasure as she did this. She had never felt this way during sex before. A wave of euphoria washed over her as she came. After Debbie lapped away her juices Joan wrapped her arms around her. They shared a passionate kiss. She didn’t want this night to end. Debbie sat up resting her chin on Joan’s chest and running her hands through the girl’s rockstar hair. 

“You’re like some sort of sex goddess.” Joan said to Debbie who laughed. Debbie giggled at this. Joan could listen to that sound forever. 

*************  
The next morning Joan has wakes up. She had gone back to her cabin much to her dismay. She heard Christian rock blasting from the bathroom. It was too early to be playing music this loud. Joan climbed out of bed. Rebecca stuck her head out of the bathroom. “Good morning…..” she said awkwardly. “Good morning.” Joan replied forcing a smile. 

“Where’d you go last night?” Rebecca asked. Joan’s blood ran cold but she managed to keep a straight face. “Oh nowhere. Just went to that cute blonde counselor’s cabin and fucked her.” She replied nonchalntly. 

Rebecca looked as if she had been slapped across the face. “You are disgusting! Do not even make jokes like that! Homosexuality is a serious sin!” Rebecca cried. Joan couldn’t help but chuckle as she started to get ready. 

********  
The campers sat at the tables in the dining hall eating breakfast. “Hey Jett, what’s got you so smiley?” Jack asked. “I don’t know...I just am.” She smirked. Her mind went to a certain blonde. The sound of her moans played over and over in her head.

Joan looked over at a table and the group of girls from the registration office were whispering and staring. “How’s it going ladies?” Joan asked with a smirk. Their faces turned red and they quickly looked away. Tom and the rest of the guys laughed at this. “They want you Joan!” Tom laughed. Joan laughed at this. “That’s too bad.” 

The door to the dining hall suddenly opened revealing a group of camp counselors. In that group was Debbie. She was glowing. Her sunny exterior put Joan in an almost trance-like state. Every time she laid eyes on the blonde she felt like she was looking at her for the first time. 

When their eyes met Debbie flashed her a warm smile and mouthed “Hi.” “Hey princess.” Joan mouthed back giving her a wink. Debbie made her way over to the buffet table. Joan couldn’t help but check out the girl’s slender frame. “What a dream.” Joan thought.

**********  
Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Joan and Debbie had snuck away to a secluded spot in the woods not too far from camp. They lay out on a picnic blanket looking up at the stars above them. 

They admired the mountains that stood tall in the far distance. “Promise me something….” Debbie began. “What?” Joan asked resting her chin in the blonde’s hair. “If we ever get famous one day, we’ll invite each other to our shows.” Debbie said. “No doubt. You’ll be in front row and I’ll dedicate the love songs to you.” Joan replied. 

Debbie smiled before placing a soft kiss on Joan’s lips. Joan felt electricity run through her body. Kissing her felt like the first time. 

The two spend the remainder of their nights at camp together. It was the best summer of their lives. 

Five years later they had both made it big like they had imagined. They would Joan had a concert in LA. When she walked on stage the audience cheered. She looked to find Debbie in the audience with some band members from her band, Blondie. 

Joan began playing some songs. The crowd was energetic which made her feel great. “This is a cover song that I would like to dedicate to someone who means a lot to me. We’ve been together for five years and there is an important question I’d like to ask her tonight. Debbie, will you come up here?” Joan asked. 

The stadium sounded with cheers. Debbie seemed surprised as she made her way up to the stage. Joan pulled a small box out of her pants, getting down on one knee. Debbie’s eyes lit up. She covered her mouth in shock. 

Joan was nervous as hell. But she loved her so much. “Debbie, will you marry me?” She asked revealing the ring. Debbie flashed Joan that familiar smile that made her heart melt, nodding. “Yes!” Debbie cried jumping into her arms and kissing her. The audience erupted with cheers. Joan spun her around eventually putting her down. “I love you princess.” Joan said. “I love you too honey.” Debbie replied. 

Joan picked up her guitar starting to play a familiar tune. “Ah….Now I don’t hardly know her…..” she began to sing. Debbie looked at her biting her lip. This drove Joan wild but she kept playing. “ah, when she comes walking over….now I’ve been waiting to show her…” 

Everybody sang along. It was an amazing night. Joan couldn’t help but think of one thing. How happy she was that her parents had made her go to Camp Sunrise. It truly had benefited her in the long run after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
